


Bye Bye My Baby Blues

by Hopeboi_ko



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, M/M, i hate myself for writing this, vent fic I wrote a long time ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 23:28:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12736494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeboi_ko/pseuds/Hopeboi_ko
Summary: "Bye bye baby blues, I wish you could see the wicked truth"Based off of the song The Other Side of Paradise by The Glass Animals





	Bye Bye My Baby Blues

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how long I'll have this up? Maybe delete it and try again and make it a tad bit longer. 
> 
> But other than that I hope you all get to know my writing style and type is always angst involved- I can't get away from it

When Komeda was young, he was such a foolish child.  
Dreaming of a future filled with happiness with his beloved.  
They had promised each other the world, they would not part for any challenge that came ahead. 

But something changed  
The days grew longer,  
Day and night bled together  
His beloved nowhere to be seen  
Only an illusion of a ghost which held him so close once

A ghost of a smile he would hold so dearly  
So perfect and beautiful  
He wanted to grip that pretty little neck between his hands  
He wants to see the colors blend as his days did

Such a pathetic excuse for such a vile creature of humanity

That’s why his beloved left him

Why the floor was decorated in his insides

Why the red seeped from his arms and legs

Bones began to jut from under translucent skin

 

Why did they leave?

Why was he left alone?

Was it because of the way he looked?

He no longer held a mirror to his repulsive face  
The glass had shattered a month ago

Then one day  
His beloved returned

With a stranger holding a grip to his waist

His heart was torn at the seams  
As choking on words, his fingers gone white

He hated that he still loved them  
He hated that perfect smile  
Hated how it was no longer for him

He hated her  
He hated himself

He was such a m e s s 

He could scratch at his skin till it was an irritating red  
Pull at the white crisps of hair till there were tuffs falling over his shaking shoulders

He was so numb

 

He wished he could go back to when he was a child

When the world was right

When he was so foolish

And his beloved was by his side

 

But the world was wrong  
And they were gone

He was a mess  
Laying on the tile floor

Holding a picture to his chest  
To when he was pure

He hold it tighter  
Watching red bleed into its color

His world grows bleeker

And he can hear their voice

Calling his name  
Telling him he loved him

Apologizing for their wrongs

 

But Komaeda had heard 

Only that he loved him still

And that was good enough for him

As he closed his eyes and fell into a long sleep

 

\----------------------------------------

 

 

Komaeda Nagito was found dead by his beloved, curled up in a ball on the tiled bathroom floor holding a picture of them covered in blood. He had taken his own life; a life he could no longer handle nor control.

 

The sight of a bloodied Komaeda Nagito on the bathroom floor, holding a picture of them haunts Hajime Hinata to this day.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I didn't make you all cry too much?
> 
> But I do hope you enjoyed this small piece of angst (Imsorrynotsorry)
> 
> But don't worry I have other stories on the way that are muuuuch happier plus a new chapter up on my main story! 
> 
> Kudos, comments, and criticism are always appreciated!  
> Till next time! <3


End file.
